icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24426799-20140125093353/@comment-3072027-20140125172002
I prefer seddie I won't say it's 'better'. I love seddie because it's just funny and interesting to watch. Moreover, i think there was a lot of character develpment and their relationship grew from sworn enemies to more than friends. It was believable. It wasn't like, out of the blue they go from "I hate you with every inch of my being" to "I'm in love with you." There was so much development and so many episodes served as a set up for their future relationship. Plus, love-hate relationships are more interesting. But in real life, i think it's really hard for a love-hate relationship to work. I think creddie is more suitable when it comes to real life, but this is a TV show, it's supposed to be funny, romantic and again intersting to watch. Not all lovey-dovey and alike and well...a perfect relationship. Yet they should love each other deep down. I started shipping seddie as soon as i watched iCarly (iPilot). Over here, they only showed seasons 1 to first half of season 2 and they never showed iKiss. But from the 1st episode, i found that there's something between them and the spark grew as you go further (like i rocked the vote, their faces were hilarious after they tried to hug and the way Freddie looked sad when she didn't come in that dress, so i was sure there's something more.) I had no idea about ikiss. By chance, i stumbled across this wiki and was shocked after i learned about ikiss and i shipped it from that day forward. It became my favourite and Jimmy-Cindy relationship became second. I do see creedie a bit adorable. In a way, i feel that love should be like that in real life. You know, not violent, innocent etc. But from some perspective, even seddie is like that. Only one moment? That's impossible. But i guess ikiss cuz they never thought that that's all they'll do in the future at that point. They never knew what they are gonna face. I loved iOMG, Ispeed date and iLove you. I love every seddie moment. I loved season 2,5 and 4. I will change iLove you (They'll break up then exchange their iloveyou then decide to get back but not break up again. I will change that groovie smoothie scene in iDate sam and freddie because we never got a clear answer when sam started liking freddie.) Also, i will change when Freddie raised his arms after kissing Carly because that sort of made him look like a player. If he didn't, it would've seemed like a "I love you so much as a friend and i don't want you to leave me" kind of a kiss. If Freddie's arms weren't raised, then Carly will not look like a bad fiend. She should've know that she's kissing her best friend's ex. O fcourse, Freddie's her ex but he's more of Sam's ex boyfiend. She should've known that she's kissing the guy her best friend is in love with and how much that would've hurt Sam if Sam knew. And Carly should've told that to Sam, so it makes as if Carly kissed him for other reasons.I know Dan said it was friendly, but i don't see how 'friendly' kissing your best friend's ex is seen as acceptable.And remember, no more secrets? In a way, I'm actually fine with the kiss because Creddie shippers something. They waited for like 3 seasons. They deserved it, but i don't like the way it was carried out. It made Freddie and Carly look bad in a way. I don't ship any of those (Jathan, Niranda). Maybe their friendship and that's all. Every kiss was cute, but ikiss was better cuz it was their first. Sorry for being long, but i guess i answered everything right? :D Good luck with your project.